


How to adapt to technology when you’re almost 100 even though you look like you’re 27

by jena116 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jena116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were frozen for 70 years. When they wake up, they decide to document their catching up and post it on YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to adapt to technology when you’re almost 100 even though you look like you’re 27

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper Stucky fic. I just had the idea. The only relationship to Captain America is the hibernation. (And Steve and Bucky of course.)

’Are you sure it’s on?’ Bucky asked Steve for the fourth time.  
Bucky and Steve were sitting in Bucky’s small living room in front of a camera. The hibernation experiments went well (its success was highly doubted given the experiments started in the 1940s), they were awoken a month ago. Everything felt weird. They missed so much, sometimes they would just sit on the couch reading newspapers from the past 70 years.  
They were in excellent physical and mental health, the only thing they needed to do was to catch up. They were fatally ill when they decided to participate in the study. In the hopes of finding cure for their illness, they were hibernated for 70 years. But the doctors made new discoveries, they found a cure, and they were awoken.  
So that was the reason they were sitting in Bucky’s living room. They decided to document their catching up whether it was about news or technology. There were so called “pages connected on the World Wide Web” also known as websites and both of them found them very fascinating. However their most visited site was YouTube. That’s how they got the idea. They wanted to film and upload their catching up. Sure, it may took ages to figure out how ultramodern computers work, but they got there.  
‘Yes, Bucky, I’m sure.’ He sighed and turned towards the camera. ‘Ready?’  
‘Yeah.’ Bucky took a deep breath. ‘Hey YouTube. Is this how you start a video? Anyway, I’m Bucky and this guy here is my best friend.’  
‘Hello everyone. I’m Steve. And Bucky is definitely not my best friend, he’s an annoying little bastard.’  
‘Hey!’ Bucky playfully punched Steve’s arm. ‘So, if you don’t know about us, we are the guys who were frozen for 70 years and-‘ Bucky stopped when he saw Steve’s frown. ‘What now, Steve?’  
Steve blushed and mumbled something. Bucky asked him to repeat it louder, and he did. ‘The camera’s not on.’ Bucky sighed, buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a long day. ‘Sorry, I just remembered, the manual said that there should be a red light.  
‘Jesus fucking Christ… I’m so done with you.’  
Steve, still a bit red, got up and turned the camera on. He only sat down when he was 1000% sure that the camera was on. ‘Sorry, Bucks. Again.’  
‘Hey, guys! I’m Bucky, and this is my best friend, Mr. Know-It-All, Mr. Annoying-Know-It-All.’  
‘Oh, stop it! My name’s Steve, and Bucky’s the real Mr. Know-It-All. Last week we were watching a movie and he-‘  
‘Yeah, yeah, that’s not interesting,’ Bucky said while he pushed Steve away. ‘So anyway, if you haven’t heard about us, we’re the guys who were frozen for 70 years and we decided to document our...’ Bucky stopped, looking for the proper work.  
‘Rehabilitation. Kind of. So sit back and enjoy the ride…’

They managed to film it… In 3 hours. Then it took half an hour for them to figure out how to upload it to the computer. But for editing, they needed help, so they called Natasha, Bucky’s neighbour, who started laughing hysterically when the guys told her their problem.  
But in the end, they did edit it with Nat’s help. Steve came up with the title “How to adapt to technology”. Although it was the title of the video on YouTube, the full title was “How to adapt to technology when you’re almost 100 even though you look like you’re 27.”


End file.
